


Fantasy

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With growing up in a house full of a dozen others, and later living at a church, Iris came to appreciate the simple things.<br/>Such as alone nights and locked doors, candlelight and herself.<br/>((Or: Iris accidentally jerks off to Peter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble I wrote for my Iris RP blog ((officialiristonia on tumblr)) when someone asked for a sexual memory)).

With growing up in a house full of a dozen others, and later living at a church, Iris came to appreciate the simple things.

Such as alone nights and locked doors, candlelight and _herself._

Her fingers traced slowly along her stomach, brushing over the dips inside the curve of her hip bones, her shirt having long been shed. She was taking her time, going slowly, savoring every single minute she spent under her fingertips.

She slid one hand down the waistband of her skirt, running her palm over her thighs before coming up to cup herself, letting out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut.

The usual fantasies ran through her mind, slightly mild but they did the trick. She didn’t have experience, but she worked herself deftly with her fingers, pushing herself closer to the edge.

And then he popped into her head.

Pulling her close in those strong arms, pressing his lips hard against hers, pushing themselves so close there wasn’t a breath of air between them. His scent, his heat, his very being was invading her every scent, them so caught up in each other as if nothing else in the world existed.

She came hard and shuddering, hips bucking off her bed, her clamping her lips shut to make sure not a single noise slipped out.

Iris rested back in her bed, disheveled and breathless.

Of course, Peter was attractive, and of course, the thought of them together had slipped into her mind once or twice.

_But never like that._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part to my Iris Drabbles series, just short little fics about Iris with no particular plot or anything. if you want to request something short like this, or just give me a little prompt, feel free to! link to my tumblr is in my profile if you wish to do it there!


End file.
